


The End is Nigh

by PokemonSoldier



Series: Toppats in Duckburg [9]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Loss, Magica de Spell Being an Asshole, Mental Anguish, Multi, The Lengths one Will go for Love, True Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonSoldier/pseuds/PokemonSoldier
Summary: A simple, friendly race for treasure, turns ugly, and relations are fractured. When one loses that which is dearest to them, sometimes, they will go to lengths they will never normally go, and blinded by anguish, be willing to do things they once swore against. All, in the name of love.
Relationships: Carol Cross/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Toppats in Duckburg [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064390
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	1. The Loss

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. Spoiler but this is not the final part of the series. It is a ‘spiritual ending’, sorta like the ending of a season of a series. It an be left as-is, or continued in the next part. Either way, this one is going to be dark. Like, really f*cking dark.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An adventure for a valuable treasure, combined with a friendly race, gets out of hand and causes a rift that will only end badly.

It was supposed to be a normal expedition in search of a lost treasure. They had run into the McDuck family, who were searching for the same treasure. Given they had long since gotten on good terms, they decided to make it a friendly race to it. Whoever gets it first in one piece, keeps it.  It was a race. Plain and simple. They harmlessly teased and taunted each other some, even ‘sabotaging’ their rivals in mostly harmless ways. It added to the adventure. Of course, Boone and Cross were teamed up, and technically were racing against Scrooge. Sure pulling tricks on an old man wasn’t nice, but they weren’t trying to hurt him.

However, they see the ‘dream team’ overtake them, being Dewey and Webby. The two adults do overtake the kids at some point while running through a volcano and, trying to get back in the lead via a higher path, Dewey accidentally knocks over a giant boulder, which rolls towards them. The kids tried to warn them, they tried to stop the boulder, but it was too late.  
Cross was the first to see it coming, and pushed Boone out of the way. However, she was still in the path. When Boone looked up, he called for her, unable to see from the dust cloud. After a bit with no response, he gets one.

“Ian! Help!” Cross calls out.

“Carol!” He rushes to the edge and looks down, sees her hanging on by a branch, having hung over the ledge to avoid the boulder, but trapped.

“I’m okay! Just hurry! This branch won’t hold much longer!” Cross calls.

He reaches down, arm outstretched to reach for her. “Hang on!”

The branch starts to pull out, slowly but in a lurching manner, easily an inch or two pulling from the wall at a time. She reaches up and, just as the branch pulls out, Boone grabs her forearm.

“I gotcha!” He shouts, grip iron-like.

Everyone soon catches up, Toppat and McDuck alike, and rush over, horrified by what they see. However, it isn’t simply Boone holding onto Cross that disturbs them. No, it is because they notice the ledge is starting to give way from under Boone.

“Lad! Get away from the ledge, it’s not safe!” Scrooge tries to plead.

“No! I’m not leaving Carol!” Boone shouts. Looking down, he cannot even see the bottom from all the smoke. What he can see, is the glow of lava below. They can also feel the heat. The ledge cracks and crumbles under the combined weight.

“Sir! The ledge won’t hold! You have to get back! Now!” One of the other Toppats shout.

“Then help me get Carol up!” He says before looking back to her. “Don’t worry, I won’t leave you.” He assures. However, he is unable to pull her up, as he starts sliding towards the edge.

However, she can see that if he keeps this up, he’ll fall with her. “Sir, it’s not worth it. You’ll fall too if you stay any longer!” She slowly slips down, soon them holding the other’s wrist.

“All the more reason to pull you up now. Men! Help me damnit!” He shouts in despair as the ledge lurches down.

In what seems like slow motion, the ledge gives way as Boone and Cross start to fall, looking into each other’s eyes. They freefall for a moment, weightless, before they stop, lurching.

Boone looks back as a Toppat holds onto the back of his vest, another holding his legs, and a line holding on, leading to Scrooge at the back, using his cane to hold into a rooted tree.

“Pull them up! Hurry!” Scrooge shouts.

Boone looks at Cross in slight despair. “Don’t worry, it’s going to be fine!” However, he should know it wouldn’t. Their grip had slipped to just holding hands. Not ideal. “Somebody toss down a fucking rope!” As he feels her slipping.

“Sir, please, no need for you to die as well...” Cross tries to assure.

“No! None of us are dying! I swore it! Not one more Toppat shall die on my watch!” He shouts, refusing to lose anyone else. It was his oath, his promise to the Clan. “I won’t lose you. I can’t lose you!” As he starts to get tearful.

“Ian... Please...” Cross tries to reason, grips slipping to him holding her fingers. She looks at him as she slips, more and more. “I’m sorry...” As she slips out of his grip, falling to her apparent demise.

“NOOOOOOOOOO!!” He yells out in anguish. Carol... His beloved... He’d failed her.

“Pull!” As the others pull Boone up to safety, Boone falls to his knees.

“Sir! Sir are you okay?!” They then notice: No Cross.

“Lad?” Scrooge asks as they all realize she is gone.

Boone is devastated, face damp with tears, mortified.

Dewey goes up to him. “I, I’m sorry. W-we didn’t mean to-“

“Get away from me...” Boone says in a slight mumble.

“P-please, just let us-“

“I SAID GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!!” Boone tearfully yells in fury at the McDucks, who he feels are responsible for his beloved’s death, out of recklessness.

The kids huddle around Scrooge, feeling guilty, and frightened by him. They watch as Boone gets up, both broken and infuriated.

“Men... Let’s get out of here.” Boone says as he starts to leave.

“But, sir, what about the trea-akh!!” One asks when he gets punched in the face, nose broken, and falling into his comrades.

“THAT WAS AN ORDER YOU WORTHLESS SHITSTAINS! BACK TO THE SHIP! NOW!!” Boone yells as the startled Toppats follow.

The McDucks decide to continue on, being more cautious, and are silent, to a strange degree for the McDucks. They just wanted to get the treasure, and go home...

* * *

_ The last thing she saw was the despair in her beloved’s eyes. She had broken his heart by leaving him. But, he was safe. He would live. That was all that mattered to her. Content, she closed her eyes, and prepared for her demise. Then, it all went black. It was strange. There was nothing. No sound. No dreams. No afterlife. Nothing. So, this was what awaited upon death? Honestly, she can kinda see why people imagined an afterlife. Hopes of something more than just, well, nothing. _

_ But, the strangest part was, she was aware of it. When they said ‘nothing’, she’d have thought consciousness would have died as well. Come to think of it, she could feel something else. Heat. A lot of it. And sweat? Also, were those voices she could hear? No, that was impossible. She was dead. How could she hear anything? Then, footsteps, getting louder and closer, along with the voices. For the most part, she couldn’t make them out. I mean, likely creations of the dying brain. _

_ Things started to fade out again, so maybe that would be it. That would be her actual death. As it all went blank again, she could hear one last thing: _

_ “Uncle Scrooge! She’s still alive!” A child seemed to say. _

_ Then nothing... _


	2. Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross is still alive, and under the care of the McDuck family. Given she is a criminal a public hospital would have been a bad idea, as she would have been arrested. Plus, it is the least they can do to make it up to her and Boone.
> 
> Meanwhile, a devastated Boone tries to come to terms with his loss, when he finds a way to possibly, as far as he knows, bring back his beloved, one that will turn him into the thing he refused to be...

_24 hours after the incident _

Cross gasped as her eyes shot open and she sat up in a panic, confused. She was in a bed, and when looking around, found herself in a room she did not recognize. She was not in her usual clothes, which seemed to have been mostly removed. A sheering pain shot through her head and body. Where was she? Was she dead? What was this? Soon, she hears a voice that is the first acknowledgment that she isn’t alone.

“Uncle Scrooge! Guys! She’s awake!!” A young voice calls out.

She looks towards the origin of it and sees a female duckling, with medium-short hair, wearing a pink button shirt with sleeves rolled below her elbows, blue sweater vest, and purple pleated skirt, with pink bow in her hair, looking both excited and relieved. “W-what? Where-“ As she tries to get up, but experiences extreme pain as she does.

“Easy! Easy!” The child gently pushes Cross to lay back down. “You’re still healing! Though, given how we found you, it is surprising you are awake this soon.”

“W-what happened? Where am I? Who-“ As she remembers. “Ian! Where is he?! I, I have to find him!” As she starts to panic, trying to get up, held down by the pink duckling.

“Hey! Hey! Calm down! He’s fine.” The duckling says.

“Where am I? What is going on?” Cross asks.

“You are at McDuck Manor. We brought you here after we found you barely alive back at the volcano. Do you remember?” Any of that?

It takes her a moment, before Cross does, indeed, remember. “Oh, right. I fell into the volcano. But, how am I even alive?”

“Well, you happened to land on a ledge near the treasure. It kept you from falling into the magma. As we got near, we spotted you. You were pretty much unconscious. You were in terrible shape...” The pink duckling explains the injuries: numerous broken and dislocated bones, countless fractures, head trauma, internal bleeding, collapsed lung, and so on. “You may as well have been dead.”

Cross looks herself over. Sure enough, ribs and some vertebrae had been cracked, numerous broken bones in both legs, her left hand had been dislocated in several places, head was wrapped in bandages, fresh surgical scars on her chest. How WAS she alive? Then, she hears the door open.

“Webbigail, are you su-“ An elderly male duck enters and, seeing Cross awake, smiles. “I’ll be... Good ta’ see yew awake. Surprising as well.”

Along with the elderly duck were three identical, yet unique ducklings, who were color coded by clothing, red, blue, and green, an old but large female duck who looked like a maid or housekeeper, a duck in a sailor outfit, and a mostly identical female duck with shoulder-length hair in a pilot outfit with metal left leg.

“See, I told you she’d pull through!” The red duckling says to the green one.

“Eh, whatever.” The green one rolls his eyes.

The blue one is quiet, looking down.

The old duck looks at her. “Lass, we need to make sure yew are alright. Do you recognize us?”

Cross rubs her head and looks at them, starting with the old duck, “Well, you’re Scrooge McDuck,” then at the triplets in order, “you are Huey, Dewey, and Louie Duck, respectively,” then to the pink duckling, “Webbigail Vanderquack,” then the old female duck, “I think Bentina Beakley,” and finally the older twins, “and Donald and Della Duck, I believe.”

Scrooge nods. “Lass, do yew know who yew are?” He inquires to check.

“My name is Carol Cross, Right Hand Lady to Captain Ian Boone of the Toppat Clan, and one of the Clan’s co-leaders with him.” She does not have amnesia. That is at least one good thing.

“Do yew remember what happened?” Scrooge asks.

“I think so. Pushed Ian out of the way of a boulder, fell over the edge of a caldera, Ian tried to pull me up, I slipped, and everything went black.” Cross recalls. “So... Does Ian know I am here?”

“No. We called him numerous times, but the calls were ignored. Eventually he blocked us.” Beakley explains with a sigh.

“What? Why would he do that?!” Cross looks shocked.

“I think he blames us for your presumed death, and as far as we know he still thinks you are dead. He was rather upset.” Webby explains.

“Oh no... We have to let him know I’m still alive! Hurry! Let’s-urk!” Cross collapses back onto the bed after the pain hits her.

“You need rest, lass. You are too badly injured!” Scrooge argues.

“Then find a way to get me better faster! I need to get back him!” Cross asserts.

“Oh calm down. I’m sure it’ll be fine for a few days!” Louie tries to assure her.

Cross sighs. “I guess...” As she lays down.

“Can we get you anything dear?” Beakley asks.

“Yes. Please, tell Ian I am alive, whatever it takes.” Cross asks.

“We will see what we can do. For now, just rest.” Beakley assures with a smile.

Carol nods, and closes her eyes as she falls asleep.

* * *

_ Three days since the incident... _

It had been a few days since the incident, and the Clan decided to just give him time. This had hurt the Toppat-McDuck relationship a lot, and they had just lost one of their best. They were in mourning at losing Cross. However, the Clan has decided it was an accident, and the McDucks had not meant to hurt Cross.

However, worst off was Boone himself. He was no less broken. In fact, it’s only gotten worse. He’d not let his quarters. He refused to talk to anyone. He refused to listen to anyone. He’d not answered any phone calls or texts, instead blocking the persons. He wanted to be alone. More so since he’d lost the love of his life.

He was in a dark place. A very dark place. This was the lowest he had ever been in his life. He had never thought he would actually lose someone he loved so much. And especially not at the hands of those he had trusted. The McDucks did this, plain and simple. He didn’t forgive them. He never would. He never COULD! Yes he’d taken from them, admittedly, but never any of their family or loved ones. Not to mention he saved and helped them so many times. Damn he was a fool!

His sheets, pillows, etc had all been soaked with tears. He looked horrible. He had gotten practically no sleep. Barely ate. And was on the border of dehydrated. This would kill him if he didn’t stop. But some part of him felt that, maybe if he died or something, Cross would come back. But deep down, he knew, she was gone. He would give anything, do anything, period, to get her back.

Then, and opportunity appeared...

———

Boone leaves his room for the first time since he lost Cross. He had gotten cleaned up, and looks bad to normal now. However, his expression is, unusual. Not sad or angry as some might expect. Not happy or neutral as usual. No, there is only one way to describe this expression: brooding. He made his way to the bridge, any Toppat that sees him is initially happy to see him out of his rut, but then sees the look on his face, and makes sure to be clear away, suddenly terrified of him. He gets to the bridge, where the rest of the leadership is.

“Ah, Boone! Finally better I see!” Reginald says. “Now, we’ve been planning some heists and we want your input on-“

Boone holds up a hand. “No. No heists. Not now.”

“Sir? I... I don’t understand...” Ellie says.

Ignoring their concerns, looks to the one manning the helm. “Set a course for Duckburg, get weapons ready, and all Toppats armed up. Right now, we need revenge more than anything...”

“Sir? Are you, alright?” RHM asks, worried

“Quite alright. In fact, better than ever. Losing Carol made me realize what it will take to keep the Clan safe, once and for all.” As he opens a holographic map of Duckburg. “We need them to understand that those who hurt the Clan, will be hurt themselves... McDuck and his family took one of our best leaders from us. Took her from me. They MUST pay!”

The others are shocked. “Sir, it was an accident. Certainly you of all people won’t let this incident ruin whatever relations you created with them, right?” Reginald asks concerned.

“Besides, what about your moral code?” Ellie reasons.

Boone is unmoved. “I have made my mind. They will pay. ALL of them will pay...”

“Sir, please, you can’t do thi-GAH!“ Ellie starts as she reaches for his shoulder, but is grabbed by him, arm pinned behind her back as she is slammed against a console.

“Ellie!” Henry yells as he, Reginald, and RHM draw weapons, training them on Boone.

“Captain Boone you have gone too far! Let Lady Rose go and stand down!” Reginald says, horrified.

”Just give up and make it easy on yourself Cap! We don’t wanna hurt you.” RHM warns

Boone, however, knocks out Ellie, dropping her to the floor. He then looks at them all, rage and hatred in his eyes, as he approaches them, and they open fire...

———

Boone stands on the bridge, unscathed, as the other leaders, beaten and unconscious, are dragged away to the brig. He was now the sole leader. No one to interfere with his new plans. And all men had sworn loyalty to him alone. Those that didn’t, were dealt with.

_“Nicely done! Couldn’t have done better myself.”_ A voice in his head says to him.

Boone nods, as the ship heads to Duckburg. He gave his men an order to carry out once they get there: Bring him Scrooge McDuck, alive, however they need to.


	3. Healing, Prep, & Prisoners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Webby forgets she had planned a sleepover prior to the incident, and never called it off. Fortunately, a little friendship magic may be just what is needed.
> 
> Meanwhile, Boone has the Clan prepare for action, and seems to lay the path towards infamy, whilst those who have been locked away try to find a way out.

_36 hours after the incident_

There is a knock on the front door, which Duckworth answers. It is Lena and Violet, there for a sleepover planned before the 

“Hey Duckworth. Where’s Webby?” Lena asks, usually is greeted by her

“Miss Vanderquack is in the second floor guest room. Up the stairs, down the hall to your right, third door on the left.” The butler answers.

“Appreciated, servile spirit.” Violet says as the two enter and head up to the room, thinking Webby is doing something. Once there, they go right on in without knocking.

“Hey Pink! What’re you-“ Lena starts.

“Sshhh! Quiet!” Webby whispers in a serious tone as she keeps watch of Cross, who has fallen asleep again.

Seeing this, Lena and Violet are shocked. “W-what happened?!” Lena whispers stunned.

“There was an, incident, on our latest adventure. Things got out of hand and, well...” Webby looks at Cross to imply, as Lena and Violet quietly get a closer look.

“Wait, is she not the companion to that one Toppat leader?” Violet inquires.

Webby nods. “Yeah. He and her were leading an expedition on behalf of the Clan, looking for the same treasure as us.”

“And, you got into a fight?” Lena asks.

“Actually, the opposite. We decided to race to it, and whoever gets to it first keeps it. It was a rivalry, but a friendly one. Fun, actually...” Webby smiles with a chuckle.

“So, what happened?” Lena inquires.

Webby’s smile drops. “Well, Dewey and I were racing her and Mr Boone and, well...” Webby recounts the events to the best summarized detail possible, getting all of it out. From the boulder and volcano, to Boone’s devastated look, to finding Cross. “And that about covers it.”

“Dang. Does he know she is here?” Lena says.

Webby shakes her head. “No. We tried to tell him, but, he blocked our calls. He is genuinely furious at us. Still thinks she is dead.”

“Ouch. I hope things work out. Any way we can help?” Lena asks as Cross shuffles, and slowly wakes up.

“Ugh, huh? What’s going on? Who’re you?” Cross asks as she looks at the two.

“Uh, I’m Lena, this is my sister Violet. We’re um, Webby’s best friends.” Lena says,

“Oh, I think I remember you from the Spring Dance last year. Never learned your names, though.” Cross says.

“So, sorry to, uh, disturb you, we’ll uh, show ourselves out.” Lena says as her and Violet start to leave.

“Wait!” Cross says.

“Yes?” Violet responds as her and Lena turn to face her.

“You were the one using magic those few times, weren’t you?” Cross inquires to Lena.

“Yeah, why?” Lena asks.

“You think you could, you know, heal me some?” Cross asks.

“You, want me to use my magic to heal you?” Lena is a bit stunned by the blatant request.

“Yes. Please. I need to get back to Ian.” Cross pleads with despair in her eyes. “If you can do it, that is.”

“Well, it would be beneficial to aid a friend of Mr McDuck’s family. Especially if it would ease tensions after a souring of relations.” Violet suggests.

“Well, I guess is couldn’t hurt.” Lena takes a deep breath as she conjures her magic, and starts to heal Cross.

* * *

_Three and a half days after incident_

Aboard the megaship, Boone watches as the Toppats arm up and prepare. They were his to command, and ready to fight for him. He was breaking his code, but it was worth it. Just a slight aberration for only a little bit. No big deal. He decides to check on the prisoners in the brig.

The cells were meager and designed to hold up to four each normally, but could hold more if need-be. Elites and normal members alike were held, with the Elites being either now former leaders or other high-ranking members. They filled the cell block, and could only see each other through blast-proof windows and front wall. In order, the main cells held four captives, those of note being:  
1) Poshley and Frederickson  
2) Arnholdt and Slice  
3) Ellie and Reginald  
4) Sven and Burt  
5) MacBeth and Geoffrey  
6) Thomas and Dave  
7) RHM and the Witch

Any remaining Toppats were put in other cells. They were put together in groups that ensured little to no cohesion. Boone was thorough. RHM had his cybernetics overridden to keep them offline, but won’t shut off his life support. The Witch was prevented from using her magic via a magic-detecting shock-collar. All cells had blast-proof glass fronts, and were impenetrable.  
Henry, however, was not kept in a normal cell. Oh no. Boone was aware of Henry’s abilities, and thus had him locked in a solo cell of special design, and was absolutely inescapable. The cell sat at the end of the cell corridor

All prisoners were stripped of their Top Hats and gear, being thoroughly searched for anything- and I mean thorough-. The cells were guarded by several Toppats loyal to Boone, who were armed with rifles or shotguns, as well as stun sticks. They were fed enough and kept semi-cared for. Boone needed them out of the way, but he refused to kill a fellow Toppat, especially ones of such high rank.  
Then, they hear the cell block door open as they see Boone walk in. He looks at them, silently.

”Look, captain, I’m sure we can come to an understanding. Just let us go and pretend none of this ever happened.” Reginald tries to reason.

”Afraid I cannot do that, Reginald. At least, not until I have finished my goals.” Boone states.

”Listen here, bub! Let us out before I break out and toss you overboard!” Ellie threatens.

”How do you plan to do that, Miss Rose?” Boone asks as he reminds them of the impenetrable cells by pulling out his magnum and shooting at Ellie, the round not even scratching the glass, but still startling many. He hears threats, pleas, and people saying they have decided to ‘join him’, him barely responding. Soon, he gets to Henry’s small, very secure cell. “So, Henry, how does it feel to trapped, once and for all? And by one who saw you as a friend?” Boone says.

Henry, as usual, is silent, not even looking up.

”Oh, right, not much of a talker. You never were, yet we understood you easily.” Boone says. “You just had to turn against me, huh? You couldn’t let me do what needed to be done? Now look at you, trapped like a rat, just like you were so many times before.” Boone is disgusted at what he feels as betrayal.

”Leave Henry alone! You betrayed him!” Geoffrey shouts to defend Henry, upset at Boone same as the others imprisoned. As far as they were concerned, he was a traitor.

”Shut it big head! I didn’t ask your opinion!” Boone shouts at Geoffrey, peeved. Then, without another word, he turns and leaves the brig to attend to other business.

”What now?” Thomas asks, semi-defeated ”We have to find a way out of here, somehow.”

”No use. The Captain was always thorough...” One Toppat who had been close to Boone but opposed his actions says with a sigh.

”I just hope someone finds a way to get us out, and soon. Who knows what‘ll happen if he does what he plans...” Ellie says.


End file.
